


All to Myself

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [53]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina get in the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #458 'Holiday.'

Cami came home from work to find Davina in the kitchen baking cookies. “Getting into the holiday spirit already?” teased the blonde. “It’s only the first day of December.”

“I can’t help it” said Davina, grinning. “I’m so excited. This is our first Christmas living together.”

Cami smiled. “I’m happy too” she said. “It’ll be nice to wake up next to you on Christmas morning.”

“And to have Marcel and Josh over to open presents” said Davina. “Do you think we should invite them over on Christmas or Christmas Eve?”

“Christmas Eve. I want you all to myself on Christmas.”


End file.
